7 jours pour une poupée
by Rosalie24
Summary: Recueil d'OS pour la Xion appreciation week. KH3 Spoiler dedans !
1. Souvenir

Voici une petite fic pour la Xion appreciation week que peut trouver sur twitter. Ma fille et ange mérite tout l'amour du monde et je vais lui en donner ! Voici le premier jour qui est Souvenir.

* * *

Lea fulminait. Isa, non Saïx, se prenait pour qui ?! Bien sûr qu'il allait pouvoir ramener Roxas ainsi que retrouver X ! Et il allait même le ramener lui avant de trouver un moyen de faire revenir no I. Hein ? No I ? Pourquoi avait-il pensé ça? Il voulait bien sûr dire Xi… Xi ?

Lea se stoppa dans ses pensées. Xi, cette simple syllabe lui était familière, pourquoi ? Il ne la connaissait pas. Lea fit une moue perplexe. La ? Pourquoi avait-il cette sensation que cette Xi quelque chose était une fille ?

Le jeune homme baissa son regard vers les glaces qu'il tenait à la main. Deux glaces plus la celle que lui avait piqué Isa cela faisait trois. Même si cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre, l'autre homme avait raison pourquoi avoir acheter trois glaces à l'eau de mer ? Lea ne comprenait pas, pourquoi trois. Jamais il n'avait eu à en acheter trois. Quand il était enfant c'était toujours que lui et Isa, n'ayant jamais pu donner une à X. Et pendant son temps à l'organisation c'était que lui et Roxas et… Et qui ? Personne.

Quelque chose en lui disait qu'il y avait une autre personne. Le roux sentait qu'il quelqu'un d'autre en plus de Roxas et lui. Mais qui ? Soudain il eut un flash d'une coupe de cheveux noir et court. Il sentit des larmes lui monter au yeux. Ce n'étais pas la première fois qu'il avait des flash-back de cette fille. Il sentait elle était importante pour lui. Il repensa à tout ce temps qu'il avait passé à observer Kairi. Est-ce que cette personne qu'il avait oubliée lui ressemblait ? Et si c'est le cas, pourquoi ?

Lea ferma les yeux essayant de se concentrer sur son nom, sur son visage. Mais rien y faire, plus il essayait, plus elle s'échapper.

« Evidemment, elle est tellement têtue » dit une voix dans sa tête.

Lea ne put empêcher un léger sourire se former à cette pensée. Elle est donc têtue. C'était toujours un truc qu'il souvenait.

Le roux essaya de nouveau de se souvenir de cette jeune fille, il voulait en se rappeler plus d'elle, se souvenir de son rire, de ce qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble. Cependant tout ce qu'il pouvait se souvenir fut un « Je serais toujours là pour te ramener ». Ce souvenir fut très vague, il ne se souvint pas des circonstances de pourquoi il l'a prononcé, ni même où. Il était même sûr qu'il l'avait promis à Roxas, peut-être que c'était faux. Peut-être que c'était à elle qu'il l'avait promis.

Lea poussa un soupir. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici encore longtemps, il avait une bataille à mener et il doit rester concentrer. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à essayer de se souvenir une personne qui avait oublié, malheureusement. Mais le roux se promis qu'une fois qu'il aurait ramené Roxas et Isa, il fera tout son possible pour se souvenir de cette fille et de la ramener à lui.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécier, les textes seront sûrement tous assez court, mais bon. On se retrouve demain pour un nouvelle OS


	2. Retour

Et nous voici pour le deuxième jour qui est retour. Je me suis inspiré de ce que a dit Nomura dans ses interview dans le kh ultimania. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Xion regardait Sora. Il pleurait, il lui disait que tout irait bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il savait ! Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait vécue ! Ce qu'elle avait vécue ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu vivre ? Elle ne vit que depuis quelques jours. Pourtant quels étaient ces souvenirs qu'elle avait. Certes ils étaient vagues, mais ils étaient là. Et cette colère sourde, cette tristesse qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'elle était arrivé et qui s'accentuer de plus en plus. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Pourquoi ressentait-elle ça ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

Et Sora qui continuait de lui dire que tout irait bien. Xion n'en pouvait plus et elle se mit à frapper avec sa keyblade. Il bloqua chacun de ses coups continuant de lui dire que tout irait bien.

Et puis elle entendit Sora dire : « Xion »

Sa voix avait changé, ce n'était plus celle de Sora, mais de quelqu'un d'autre. La jeune fille sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Des souvenirs commencèrent à affluer dans sa tête. Elle se voyait avec un garçon au cheveux blond, _Roxas_, lui disant qu'elle allait lui donner la cerise sur le gâteau. Elle se voyait avec ce même garçon, mais un autre garçon aux cheveux roux, _Axel_, était avec eux, sur une tour d'horloge, une glace à la main, _une glace à l'eau de mer_, dont le goût lui revint en mémoire, _c'est sucré et salé_.

Elle se vit dans une chambre grise ce garçon blond, _Roxas_, était en train de dormir, elle posa quelque chose, _des_ _coquillages_, un pour chaque jour où il dormait.

Elle se retrouvait dans la tour, avec le garçon blond et roux, _Roxas et Axel_, ils riaient en mangeant des glaces, _à l'eau de mer_, en regardant le couché de soleil.

Elle se voyait dans un endroit au mur blanc, le garçon au cheveux roux, _Axel_, lui demandant de revenir avec lui, que quelqu'un, _Roxas_, l'attendait. Mais elle partit, voulant découvrir qui elle était.

Elle voyait Saïx lui dire qu'elle était inutile, cassé tandis que les deux garçons la défendaient. Elle se voyait dans une chambre ressemblait à celle où avait dormi le garçon aux cheveux blond. Elle entendit les deux garçons parlaient. Un des deux dit qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis. Elle sentit son cœur se réchauffer tandis qu'un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres et surprenant les garçons. Puis ils la regardaient et souriaient, ils étaient heureux ensemble.

Elle se voyait ensuite devant une maison, le garçon roux, Axel, était devant elle, elle avait sorti sa keyblade. Il la regardait les yeux ronds. Avant de s'énervait disant qu'elle pouvait continuer de fuir, mais qu'il serait toujours là pour la ramener.

Et puis elle se vit dans les bras du garçon blond, Roxas, elle avait sa main sur sa joue :

« _Au revoir Roxas. A une prochaine fois. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré, disait-elle, Et Axel aussi bien sûr. Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis. N'oublie jamais, c'est la_ _vérité_ »

Et avec ça, la jeune fille se souvient de tout. De qui elle était, qui comptait pour elle. Elle était revenue, enfin.

* * *

Si vous vous posiez la question, les parties en italiques sont ce que le cœur de la Xion qui a vécu days se souvient. En espérant que cela vous a plut ^^


	3. Réunion

Et nous voici pour le 3ème jour ! Et pour cela j'ai décidé de me concentrer un peu sur le le nouveau gang de la Cité du Crépuscule !

* * *

Xion, Roxas et Axel , à moins que ce soit Lea maintenant, étaient en train de regarder le couché de soleil, sur la tour de l'horloge. Ces jours où avec ses garçons, ils ont observé le couché de soleil lui avaient tellement manqué.

Cela lui faisait tellement du bien d'être de nouveau avec eux, de pouvoir être avec eux, sans avoir peur de voler les pouvoirs de Roxas, de les blesser.

Mais bien que cela lui fît plaisir, il aurait fallut une glace à l'eau de mer dans la main pour que tout soit parfait.

Et comme si le destin l'avait entendu, elle aperçut du coin de l'œil une glace à l'eau de mer qui lui était tendue. Elle se tourna pour voir Saïx, non Isa, des glaces à l'eau de mer à la main, lui adressant un sourire doux. La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire en prenant une glace, cela lui fit un peu bizarre de le voir aussi gentil avec lui. Mais elle commençait à s'habituer tout doucement.

Ils restèrent un moment, tous les quatre à parlaient en attendant les autres nouveaux membres de leur groupe. Ces derniers arrivèrent très rapidement à leur petite réunion.

Xion leur lança un sourire radieux, avant de commencer à parler avec Olette de la sortie shopping qu'elles avaient prévu de faire. La jeune fille aimait d'avoir une autre amie fille. Ainsi que d'apprendre à connaitre Pence et Hayner. Elle comprit rapidement pourquoi Roxas était devenu amis avec eux.

Les choses étaient ashez étranges entre eux, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontré, surtout avec Isa, bien que Roxas et elle avait compris que son comportement venait de la jalousie et qu'il avait fait de son mieux pour les ramener. Malgré cela, elle avait encore un peu de mal à oublier tout ce qui s'est passé pendant leur temps à l'organisation. Quant aux adolescents, ils étaient suspicieux de d'Axel. La dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu, il essayait de kidnapper Kairi.

Il leur a fallu du temps pour s'habituer les uns aux autres. Et il y avait encore des choses à travailler. Mais cela ne les empêchait pas d'avoir commencé à se réunir tous les jours quasiment, à manger des glaces à l'eau de mer, regarder le coucher de soleil, d'entendre les histoires d'Hayner et surtout de ses victoires au struggle. Très rapidement suivit de Roxas.

La jeune fille sourit en roulant les yeux. Évidemment, ces deux garçons allaient parler de leur jeu.

« Hé, Xion, la prochaine fois, tu viens jouer avec nous ? Demanda Hayner.

– Hmm, réfléchis la jeune fille, Dépend, est-ce que tu es prêt à perdre ? Taquina-t-elle.

– Oh, ne prends pas la grosse tête, Xion, rétorqua Roxas, Tu nous as peut-être eu la dernière fois, mais cette fois on va te battre !

– Hé, pourquoi vous me demandez pas de participer moi aussi, s'indigna Axel.

– Parce que tu es trop vieux pour ce genre de chose, Lea.

– Oh, Isa, on n'est jamais trop vieux pour un combat entre amis !

– Oui, on peut tous faire un petit tournoi dans notre coin sinon, proposa Pence, Vous en dites quoi ? »

Chaque membre du groupe approuva l'idée, cela leur feraient du bien de se défouler un peu.

Xion appréciait tellement de se réunir avec ces nouveaux amis, cela lui donnait l'impression d'être une vraie personne. Elle secoua la tête, non, elle était une vraie personne maintenant, plus une simple poupée, et elle allait en profiter pleinement.

* * *

Bon voilà pour le 3ème jour, j'avoue que celui-là à été ashez dure à écrire, mais j'espère que vous avez quand même apprécier.


	4. Ténèbres

Bon, voici le chapitre 4. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

* * *

Xion était dans un des quartiers spécial de la nouvelle organisation, avec elle se trouvait une autre réplique, un garçon aux cheveux gris prénommé Riku.

Le garçon était différent d'elle, il était plein de colère et de ressentis. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas comment cela se faisait qu'il ressentait autant de sentiment, alors qu'elle n'avait quasi aucun.

Ils ne se parlaient pas, pour quoi faire ? Ce n'était pas le but de l'organisation de se faire des amis. Une douleur traversa sa poitrine, comme si elle manquait quelqu'un, ou plusieurs personnes. Avant qu'elle puisse penser un peu plus à cela, elle entendit un bruit sourd. Elle se tourna pour voir un garçon qui portait un masque, Vanitas. Un être fait de pures ténèbres. En tout cas, c'est ce que tout le monde disait.

« Eh bien, on dirait que quelqu'un est de mauvais poil, dit Riku.

– La ferme la copie.

– Je ne suis pas une copie !

– Ouais, c'est ça.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda gentiment la brune.

– Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ?

– Je voulais juste être sympa.

– Sympa ?! Tu crois que tu fais partie des héros de la lumière ? Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà oublié, on fait partie des 13 ténèbres.

– C'est vrai, on est les ténèbres, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'on peut pas se soucier des autres, non ?

– Pourquoi être sympa avec les autres, demanda Riku, Pour qu'il nous laisse tomber et se fasse d'autres amis, franchement très peu pour moi.

– Et puis nous les ténèbres on ne peut pas ressentir les sentiments heureux, murmura le garçon masqué avec une certaine peine dans la voix.

– As-tu essayé au moins ?

– Non, mais je peux ressentir les émotions de Ven, un peu. Et peu importe qu'il ressent, cela ne me fait que du mal.

– Vraiment, s'étonna Riku avec une pointe de peine dans sa voix, Cela doit être terrible.

– On finit par s'y habituer, rétorqua le garçon, Enfin c'est pas tout, mais je vais y aller moi »

Et il partit avant que les deux adolescents puissent faire quelque chose. Xion lança un regard vers Riku, il ne lui adressa qu'un haussement d'épaules. Avant de partir à son tour.

La jeune fille fut donc seule dans la pièce. Comme un peu plus tôt elle sentit une douleur dans sa poitrine. Comme si elle ressentait de la peine pour Vanitas. Elle ne le connaissait pas bien, mais une part d'elle sentait qu'il était, qu'il pouvait être, plus qu'un être de ténèbres. Tout comme Riku pouvait être d'une grande gentillesse, si seulement on leur donnait une chance, qu'on leur prouve qu'ils le méritaient, comme ils lui avaient prouvé.

Ils ? Qui pouvaient être ses ils ? Faisaient-ils partis des gardiens de la lumière ? La jeune fille secoua la tête. Vanitas avait raison, elle faisait partie des 13 ténèbres. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir envie de faire partie des lumières. Elle ne pouvait rien ressentir normalement, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'écouta pas la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait non.

* * *

Bon je dois vous avouez, j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire le jou donc on va espérer que je puisse poster demain, mais je promet rien.


	5. Coquillage

Voilà j'ai finis les 3 derniers chapitres en retard, donc je les poste tous d'un coup. Je me suis bien amusé à les écrire, j'espère que cela vous plaira aussi ^^

* * *

Roxas était dans sa chambre avec Hayner, Pence et Olette. Ils étaient en train de faire leurs devoirs.

« Huuu, j'en ai marre, se plaignit Hayner.

– Cela fait même pas 10 minutes qu'on travaille, se moqua Pence »

Le blond décida de ne pas répondre et se leva pour se promener dans la chambre de son ami. Il observait tout ce qui pouvait lui tomber sous la main.

Roxas roula les yeux, mais ne dis rien, il connaissait ashez bien la flemme de son ami pour le travail.

« Hey, Rox' t'es allé à la plage sans-nous ! S'exclama d'un coup l'autre blond.

— Hein, comment ça ? Non, je suis pas aller à la plage sans vous.

— Alors, d'où vient ce coquillage ? »

Hayner présenta un coquillage jaune et rose sur le bas. En voyant le coquillage, Roxas agit sans réfléchir. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui avait pris, mais il s'était levé d'un bond pour le prendre des mains de son ami.

« Wow, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend !

— Euh, je… désolé, c'est juste que ce coquillage m'ai précieux.

— On peut savoir pourquoi ? Demanda Olette

— J'ai pas envie d'en parler, on peut reprendre le travail »

Aucun de ses trois amis osèrent ajouter quelque chose. Ils sentirent très bien que quelque chose le gêné. Et ils se remirent au travail.

Une fois que ses amis furent rentrés, le blond se remis à penser à ce coquillage. Roxas ne savait pas d'où il venait, ni pourquoi il ressentait cette douleur dans sa poitrine quand il l'avait vu.

Il reprit le coquillage dans la main, ferma les yeux essayant de se souvenir d'où il pouvait venir. Tout ce qu'il réussit à voir fut la place de la gare.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, pourquoi pensé à la place de la gare ? C'est un drôle d'endroit pour récupérer un coquillage. Pourtant, il le sentait qu'il ne se trompait pas, qu'il l'avait trouvé là.

Il ferma les yeux à nouveau se concentrant pour essayer de s'en souvenir plus. Il vit alors des morceaux de glaces qui s'envolaient dans le ciel. Le blond sentit une douleur lui traverser la poitrine. Des larmes lui monta aux yeux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait ça, mais ce qu'il savait c'est que cela faisait mal, tellement mal de la perdre.

Huh, de la perdre ? Il avait perdu quelqu'un ? Roxas sentit la douleur dans sa poitrine s'accentuait. Les larmes qui s'étaient formés se mirent à couler. Il serra le coquillage contre sa poitrine, espérant que l'avoir atténuerait un peu la douleur, en s'allongeant dans son lit.

Il ne savait pas qui était cette fille, ni même à quoi elle ressemble, mais une chose que Roxas était sûr c'est qu'il comptait énormément pour lui. Il était sûr que c'était une des personnes qui compte le plus dans sa vie et il ferait tout pour essayer de se souvenir d'elle à nouveau.

« Et une fois que je me serais souvenu, je t'oublierai plus jamais, murmura Roxas le coquillage toujours serrer contre sa poitrine »

* * *

Voilà, et oui je suis fan du couple Roxas x Xion donc dans les derniers chapitres il y en a un peu, mais vous inquiétez pas, c'est surtout consacrer à Xion ^^


	6. Nouveau commencement

Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre ^^

* * *

Xion observait le paysage autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans le vaisseau gummi en direction des îles du destin. Elle observait les étoiles dans l'espace.

« Les étoiles sont si belles, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

– Toi aussi tu aimes regarder les étoiles, dit quelqu'un derrière elle »

Xion se retourna pour voir Roxas. Qui s'installa à ses côtés. La jeune fille se demanda quand il a commencé à regarder les étoiles, quand ils étaient dans l'organisation il ne les regardait pas souvent.

« Une fois Terra m'as dit que chaque étoile est un monde, continua le blond »

A l'entente de cette phrase, Xion comprit qu'elle n'avait pas à faire à son meilleur ami, mais à Ven. Cela lui faisait un peu bizarre de voir un garçon qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Roxas. Mais après tout, ne ressemblait-elle pas à Kairi ? Elle pouvait très difficilement dire quelque chose. C'était bien plus gênant pour Roxas.

C'était la première fois qu'ils se parlaient tous les deux. Elle avait certes senti sa présence quand ils étaient dans le cœur de Sora. Mais ils n'avaient jamais interagi.

« Tellement de monde à voir encore, murmura Ven, absorbé dans sa contemplation, Tu as vu beaucoup de monde, toi ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

– Quelques-uns, mais jusqu'à présent je n'ai jamais pu voir les étoiles. Je voyageais toujours grâce aux couloirs obscures, j'ai jamais eu le temps d'admirer. Après, je dois bien avouer que c'est plus rapide.

– Je veux bien le croire, rit Ven, Et même si voyager en vaisseau gummi c'est sympa ce n'est pas aussi bien que les planeurs.

– Les planeurs ?

– C'est comme ça qu'on voyage avec Terra et Aqua. On transforme nos keyblades en sorte de véhicule. C'est vraiment cool, tu peux sentir le vent, faire plus facilement des cabrioles, mais pour amener plusieurs personnes, c'est vraiment moins pratique.

– Attends, on peut transformer les keyblades en véhicules !

– Oui ! C'est vraiment classe ! Si tu veux on peut demander à Aqua de t'apprendre.

– Tu penses que c'est possible ? Après tout ma keyblade est une imitation, murmura Xion.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Bien sûr que c'est possible ! En tout cas ta keyblade m'a l'air d'être tout sauf une imitation ! Et puis même si c'est le cas, tu ES une porteuse de keyblade, tu pourras avoir ta propre keyblade, j'en suis sûr !

– Merci beaucoup Ven, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part.

– Pas de problème. On est amis, non ?

– Tu me considères comme ton amie ? Tu sais qu'on s'est jamais parlé.

– C'est vrai, mais on se parle maintenant, non ? Et puis, même si je m'en souviens pas vraiment, j'étais dans le cœur de Roxas, cela me donne l'impression de te connaitre. Tu es importante pour lui, tu sais ?

– Ah, vraiment, dit Xion rougissant légèrement.

– Oui, je t'ashure, rit Ven, Et de toute façon, on a tout le temps maintenant, on peut apprendre à se connaitre pour de bon et devenir amis, si tu veux bien. Avec Roxas aussi. Enfin une fois qu'on sera plus à l'aise par rapport à, enfin tu sais, murmura-t-il gêner.

– Ahah, oui je vois, je pense que vous pourrez bien vous entendre »

Le blond rit avec elle. C'est vrai ils pouvaient devenir amis. Elle pouvait aussi apprendre à manier la keyblade pour de vrai. Xion dirigea de nouveau son regard vers les étoiles en pensant au nouveau chapitre de sa vie qui s'ouvrait.

* * *

J'ai toujours pensé que Xion et Ven s'entendrait bien, donc j'ai voulu leur donner un chapitre rien que pour eux, même si il fut un peu difficile à écrire ^^


	7. Jour Libre

Et le dernier chapitre ! Un peu de Naminé, Kairi et Xion, car ces trois filles méritent de se connaitre mieux !

* * *

Xion s'approcha de Kairi qui restait à l'écart des autres. La rousse venait de revenir avec Sora avant que ce dernier ne disparaisse à nouveau. Riku avait bien dit qu'elle avait besoin de rester seule un moment.

Mais la brune ne pouvait pas laisser la rousse seule aussi longtemps. Elle ne voulait pas laisser la princesse de cœur seule à se morfondre comme ça, elle ne savait que trop bien la tristesse qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Alors, elle décida d'aller la voir. Xion sentit quelqu'un la suivre, elle regarda du coin de l'œil pour voir que c'était Naminé. La jeune fille comprit que la blonde ressentait la même chose qu'elle.

Alors, les deux filles se dirigea vers la troisième. Elles s'ashirent à côté d'elle. D'abord, en ne disant rien. Attendant de voir si la rousse voulait dire quelque chose d'abord. Mais c'était à peine si elle avait remarqué leur présence.

Xion lança un regard à Naminé qui, tout comme Xion, la blonde était gênée, ne savant pas comment aborder le sujet.

« Hum, Kairi, finit par se lançait la brune, Hum, tu-tu veux parler de ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle »

Mais Kairi avait toujours les yeux rivé vers le ciel, tenant quelque chose dans la main.

« Kairi, commença Naminé en posant sa main sur son épaule.

– C'est ma faute, dit d'un coup Kairi retenant des larmes, C'est ma faute s'il est parti.

– Non, dit Xion, Ce n'est pas de ta faute !

– Xion a raison ! approuva la blonde, Ce n'est pas ta faute Kairi. Si c'est la faute de quelqu'un se serait de Maître Xehanort !

– Mais il n'aurait pas dû se sacrifier pour moi !

– Non ! s'écria la brune, Si Sora, c'est sacrifié c'est parce que tu comptes pour lui. Il n'aurait pas voulu que tu sois aussi triste ! Il voudrait que tu sois heureuse ! Et je sais que là tout de suite, c'est impossible, mais Kairi, on va le sauver, je te promets, je sens qu'il est toujours là quelque part. Et puis, je sais qu'il ne regrette pas son sacrifice.

– Comment tu peux le savoir ?

– Quand j'ai découvert que j'étais une marionnette, commença Xion en regardant l'océan, Que j'aspirais les pouvoirs de Roxas. J'ai commencé à douter de moi. Mais en voyant que plus je passais du temps avec Roxas, plus il faiblissait, j'ai compris que je devais partir pour le protéger. Et si je devais le refaire, je le referais. Et je suis sûr que Sora ressent la même chose. Il veut juste te protéger.

– Et puis, ajouta Naminé, Sora est incapable de rester les bras ballant en voyant quelqu'un en danger. Et c'est encore plus le cas quand c'est quelqu'un qui compte le plus pour lui comme toi. »

Kairi resta un moment silencieuse, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, réfléchissant à ce qu'avaient dit les deux autres jeunes filles. Avant de finalement reprendre la parole la voix tremblante, mais déterminé à la fois :

« Vous avez raison. Et cette fois c'est moi qui vais le sauver. Je vais trouver un moyen de la ramener, une fois que je serais prête »

Xion regarda la rousse un moment puis jeta un regard à Naminé, comme elle, la blonde avait un sourire de voir la rousse commencée à retrouver son aplomb. Et la brune se dit que si elle avait besoin d'aide dans sa quête, elle serait là.

* * *

J'espère que les petites histoires que j'ai fait vous ont plu, en tout cas j'ai apprécié les écrire :)


End file.
